


I Know That it Ain't Right But I Don't Care

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Cliffhangers, Gay, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: jihoon wants seungcheol to break up with his girlfriend, because he's bored.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I Know That it Ain't Right But I Don't Care

_you got me some type of way  
ain't used to feelin' this way _

jihoon sat on top of a bar stool, joshua and jeonghan flirting beside him but he pays them no mind.

“vodka.”  
he utters out, handing the bartender money as he turns the stool around, bored out of his mind.

_i do not know what to say  
but I know I shouldn't think about it_

he glares at jeonghan and joshua who were aggressively making out beside him and he groans in disgust. he was always the third wheel ever since the two got together, they were his best friends and he loves them but he really wanted to drown them at the moment for they are ignoring his existence.

it would totally be amazing if he had spotted a hot dude around the bar and sucked his dick, or maybe even date him, yeah that would be nice.  
but there is no said hot dude around and that's where the problem lies.

_took one fuckin' look at your face  
now I wanna know how you taste _

the bar tender finally hands him his drink, jihoon grabbing it and swirling his index finger on the mouth of the wine glass, wanting to leave the two couple just to find himself some dick but he hated crowds and he'd rather be a third wheel than get lost in a sea of sweaty people that reek of alcohol

he turns his stool around, eyes scanning the place mindlessly and his breath hitches.

holy shit.

he may have laid his eyes on the hottest man to ever exist.

his raven dark hair falling past his eyebrows, doe eyes that held stars in them that got jihoon swerving, his plump lips that looks so kissable, even under the dark lighting of the bar, and jihoon smiles to himself.

this man was hot and he's gonna make sure that he's gonna get his attention.

he looks like he has a big dick and there's only one way to find that out.

he's officially gonna start an operation called 'get into that hot guy's pants and maybe even marry him and own three dogs together'.

said man seemed to look for someone, probably someone to sleep with, and even when jihoon isn't religious, he prays to the lord that this man should be interested in men.

_usually don't give it away  
but you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it_

jihoon isn't the type to show interest immediately.

he likes to push and pull, giving out hints here and there then picking them up before the other actually begins to be certain of the said signals.

but holy shit this man was so hot that even jihoon just wanted to walk up to him and deadass tell him that he wants to suck his dick.

so he gets up from his seat, abandoning his friends who were still making out like as if they don't need air.

_then I realize she's right there_

jihoon stops on his tracks, his smile faltering but he kept in on his face, convincing himself that he isn't affected by this, he just wants some dick, that's it, why would he be affected?

a girl that was around five foot seven inches, (who was definitely taller than jihoon) long blonde locks came up to mr.hot guy that jihoon was thirsting over a few seconds ago, and clung onto his arm.

jihoon wanted to toss her off a building, but he shakes the thought off, slapping his cheeks lightly and wondering what the hell he was thinking.

his eyes trail back to the two, almost missing the way mr.hot guy smiled a little too awkwardly, almost missing the way his hands clenched on his sides, and almost missing the way his smile dropped immediately when the girl wasn't looking anymore.

jihoon puts the pieces together instantly, noting the way that mr.hot guy almost forcibly removes the girl's hands from his arm with a smile that looked so convincing that even jihoon almost believes if it wasn't for the way his lips visibly twitched.

hot guy scurried off after telling the girl something, both of them parting their ways to meet with their friends.

hot guy sat with two equally attractive men that were about six feet tall, they talked for a moment before the two men started to make out jihoon was taken aback and hot guy looked visibly disgusted.

well, since jihoon was alone, he plants a smile on his face, walking towards mr.hot guy who caught his eyes.

jihoon stops in front of him, hot guy looked confusedly at him before greeting him awkwardly.

“uhh...hi?”

“it seems like we're on the same situation.”  
jihoon huffs dramatically, motioning over to where jisoo and jeonghan were at, hot guy following to where he was pointing to before huffing out a laugh.

jihoon's heart bursts but he pretended not to notice that and takes a sip of his drink.

“i guess we are.”

jihoon extends a hand out.

“i'm lee jihoon.”

hot guy takes his hand almost immediately, jihoon feeling the warmth of his skin, confused why his face felt the warmest despite the guy holding his hand.

“i'm choi seungcheol.”

seungcheol.

his name is seungcheol.

“do you wanna be somewhere else where your friends aren't aggressively making out?”

seungcheol waves his hand with a smile before nodding.

“sure, sure.”

they walk to the second floor where there aren't as many people, sitting themselves on the couch seat and putting their drinks on the table.

jihoon really wanted to be direct with the male and ask him if he wanted to get his dick sucked, but he knew that he had to spark up a conversation first.

“well, about those guys, are they like your friends?”

seungcheol fondly smiles at the thought of them, jihoon leaning back to admire him, noting the dimples that appears when his lips tug upwards.

“well, we've known each other since we were like in seventh grade but those two started to date only recently.”

jihoon fakes his amusement for the sake of the conversation, pretending to think about a question before turning to him.

“how about you? are you dating anyone?”

seungcheol's smile dropped, sighing and jihoon raises an eyebrow at that.

“well, yes but the only reason i started to date her was because people kind of shipped us and i thought i had feelings for her but she's honestly a bitch.”

jihoon huffs out a laugh at that, she did look like a bitch, no wonder.

“why so?”

“it's exactly what you think.”

jihoon smiles, so he was right all along.

“are you planning to break up with her soon or?”

“to be honest, yeah.”

jihoon had to stop himself from smiling, looking at seungcheol and resting his head on the palm of his hand.

“are you perhaps into men?”

“yeah.”

again, jihoon had to stop himself from smiling, pretending to be surprised but seungcheol got the gist of it.

“are you hitting on me, jihoon?”

the way seungcheol says his name brings happiness to him, finally getting himself and his feelings.

there was a high chance that jihoon might've fallen in love with seungcheol at first sight.

“what will you do if i was?”  
jihoon's smile never falter, eyes glinting with mischief and seungcheol smirks at him, pressing his hand against the table to lean closer to jihoon's side.

but before he could say anything, an annoying high pitched voice calls out in an annoying way that jihoon wanted to cut the tongue of the owner of the voice.

“seungie bear~”

“the fuck is a seungie bear?”  
jihoon laughs, leaning against the seat and seungcheol face palms.

the taller man stood up, patting jihoon's shoulder with a smile, slipping something in his shirt and he turns back to blondie with a fake smile that was now obvious to jihoon since he has seen the other smile to him sincerely, which is something he could certainly brag about.

“who's that?”  
girl says, pointing at him and jihoon waves at her, struggling to smile but he manages to do it.

“a friend.”

ouch, okay, a friend, sure, but that's better than being labled as 'someone i know'.

the two began walking away, blondie clinging onto seungcheol's arms that makes jihoon wanna cut her arms off.

seungcheol turns to looks at him, winking for a brief moment before they disappeared into the sea of people.

jihoon reaches to the back of his shirt, struggling to get it from his back but once he got his hand on it, he looked at it, a smile reaching his lips.

seungcheol's phone number written on it messily with a heart.

_and i'm at home like damn this ain't fair_

jihoon tosses around his bed, staring at the piece of paper, it's been three days since seungcheol and he still hasn't forgotten about it yet.

jihoon ponders for a moment, the way seungcheol visibly hated being around the blondie, the way seungcheol leaned closer to him with a stupid smirk on his face that made jihoon's stupid heart pound loudly on his stupid chest.

this wasn't right, but jihoon didn't give a fuck.

he adds the number to his contacts, smiling and he leaned back to his bed.

\----------------  
cheollie

_  
me:  
is this seungcheol?_

_cheollie:  
uh, yes  
who is this_

_me:  
this is jihoon  
hi_

_cheollie:  
lee jihoon?  
i thought you'd never contact me again_

_me:  
im sorry  
i was busy  
anyways wanna like go out for some drinks or something?_

_cheollie:  
im with mingyu and wonwoo_

_me:  
oh  
are those like the guys that were eating each other's faces_

_cheollie:  
yes lmao  
do you wanna join us?_

_me:  
is it okay if i do?_

_cheollie:  
they said it's fine  
I'll send you the location  
I'll be waiting ♥  
_  
\----------------

jihoon walked into the cafe, looking around for a while before his eyes lit up, seeing one of the guys seungcheol was with in that bar, jihoon walked over to them, and they seemed to recognize him because they smiled at him and jihoon sits across from them.

“you must be jihoon.”

the taller one with tanned skin speaks out, reaching an arm over to which jihoon shakes.

“i'm mingyu, this is wonwoo.”

jihoon turns to wonwoo, shaking his hand and he clears his throat.

“jihoon!”

he hears an all too familiar voice from behind him as he was about to ask about the man's whereabouts, coming with four burgers and three drinks, to which he assumes mingyu and wonwoo would be sharing the big one.

jihoon plays it cool, smiling at him normally like as if he didn't throw himself off the bed after screaming when he saw the little heart, completely forgetting to respond nor tell seungcheol that he arrived in the cafe because he was excited.

seungcheol sits next to him, scooting his drink over and the four started to talk, jihoon got along with mingyu and wonwoo immediately as they joked around.

it was around 6pm when the couple left, seungcheol and jihoon staying there, waving them goodbye as they exited the cafe.

jihoon can't help but notice that seungcheol was closer to him, he leans to the table propping his elbow against the surface and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at seungcheol who also was happening to be looking at him.

“did you break up with her yet?”

“i talked to her about it, and she said she'd think about it for a while, but we haven't officially broken up yet.”

“that's too bad.”  
jihoon's smile dropping jokingly before smiling again, the taller man also smiling at him.

“why don't you just dump her?”

“eh, she'll tell her parents about it and it'll probably get my dad screwed up.”

“so you either have to ask for her permission to break up or get dumped by her? man, that sucks.”  
jihoon chewed on his straw, watching as seungcheol leaned closer to his face, his hand a mere centimeter from jihoon's elbow.

“i know, right?”

_break up with your girlfriend, cause im bored_

seungcheol probably planned this, his car was parked at a secluded place, probably for him to press jihoon against his car to make out with him.

seungcheol was definitely strong, but jihoon didn't expect him to be this strong.

he wraps an arm around seungcheol's neck loosely as the other male licks against his lips. jihoon drowning in seungcheol's scent as the male slips a tongue through his lips.

_you can hit it in the morning, like it's yours_

he tangles his fingers in the other man's hair as seungcheol's hand finds its way to the car door handle, breaking away from the kiss and opening the door then pushing both if them in, shutting the door behind him.

jihoon pushed seungcheol against the car seat, climbing on top of him and wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer until their lips reconnect.

another make out session occurred, jihoon liking seungcheol's feelings against his lips a little _too_ much.

seungcheol got addicted to the taste of jihoon's lips, hands slipping under jihoon's shirt, whom gasps at the feeling of cold hands against the bare skin of his sides, said hands move up and down his sides.

_i know that it ain't right, but i don't care_

seungcheol's phone suddenly rang, both of them jolting from the sound and they make eye contact when the name 'bitch' popped up on seungcheol's screen.

“answer it.”

“jihoon.”

jihoon reached over, grabbing the phone and answering the call, pressing the speaker button.  
seungcheol shot him a look of shock.

_'hey, seungie~_

they heard the other line say, seungcheol finally taking the phone from jihoon's hand.

“uh, hi.”

seungcheol said abruptly, pissed that the bitch had to call in the middle of an amazing make out session with a cute but at the same time hot guy that was totally his type.

_'where are you?'_

jihoon attached his lips to seungcheol, jaw, nipping at it slightly, and he feels the hand on the right side of his waist tense.

“car.”

he utters out, anxious, his fingernails dug into jihoon's sides, to which the younger had to bite his lips to stop a hiss from coming out.  
he resorted by biting onto his neck, seungcheol letting out a groan.

_'is everything okay?'_

“yeah—yeah, just, traffic.”

the hand on jihoon's waist move lower, his hand firmly gripping jihoon's right cheek as the said male kissed and sucked all over his neck, being careful not to leave marks.

_'well, come home soon!'_

jihoon almost wanted to throw the phone away when he heard the annoying whining. maybe he'll actually cut her tongue off one day, he'll be doing everyone a favor by doing that.

he moves to lick a stripe over seungcheol's evident adam's apple, who hitched a breath at the feeling.

“i just said it's traffic.”

he groans in annoyance, hand reaching to jihoon's hair, pulling it away, but jihoon didn't care. he brings the hand to his lips, seungcheol instinctively wiping a thumb over the male's bottom lip.

_'i don't care! come home soon or else i'll tell dad!'_

his breath hitches when he felt a wet muscle come in contact with his thumb.

holy shit, jihoon was sucking his thumb.

it was hot, and if seungcheol wasn't hard enough, he was rock hard at this point.

jihoon's hand grasp his wrist, moving it until seungcheol's index and middle finger was against his lips, putting them in his mouth.

seungcheol groans.

“i can't control the traffic, miyoung, and telling your dad won't make the packed road suddenly clear up.”

seungcheol kicks the back of the passenger's seat when jihoon rolls his hips against his bulge, seungcheol's breath shaking when jihoon began grinding onto him.

“holy shit.”  
his hand move from jihoon's mouth to cup his behind, groaning at the feeling.  
jihoon's ass were squishy, and there was so much of it that he couldn't fit in his big ass hand.

_'did you just curse at me?'_

“whatever— miyoung, i'm gonna hang up.”

just as when miyoung was about to say something, seungcheol abruptly ends the call, tossing his phone somewhere in the car and he flipped their position.

jihoon laying against the seat with his legs on either side of seungcheol's hips, who trailed kisses down his neck.

jihoon lets out ragged breaths, hand reaching over to tangle themselves on seungcheol's hair.

“off.”

seungcheol tears jihoon's clothes, to which he jumps at, about to protest when seungcheol slipped his own shirt off, jihoon's words suddenly caught on his throat.

seungcheol smirked at him, jihoon messily unbuckling seungcheol's belt as their lips reconnect.

\----

_break up with your girlfriend_

seungcheol wakes up, the thought of what happened last night flashed before him. though all he ever desired for the most in his life was jihoon, he can't help but feel guilty as realization dawns to him.

he cheated.

he absolutely hated cheaters.

guess you can call him a hypocrite.

and even when miyoung was the text book definition of a bitch, that wouldn't be valid reason to cheat.

nothing is a valid reason when it comes to cheating.

but everytime jihoon's name pops up onto his screen—like right now—he would forget about all of those and scramble towards his phone.

then he realizes actually really needs to cut his relationship with either miyoung or jihoon.

_cause i'm bored_

jihoon, was once again, trashing in his studio apartment, bored out of his mind.

he kept getting a writer's block, and everytime he stops to think about a lyrics, he would get distracted and end up procrastinating.

he kept thinking about last night, he kept thinking about the way seungcheol's hands explored him and it was literally better than what he imagined.

he did have a good dick.

but the tiny conscience in jihoon made him feel quite responsible as he made seungcheol cheat on his girlfriend.

but the way seungcheol just tossed his phone away after hanging up on the bitch, the way seungcheol was thoughtful enough to drive jihoon home after having sex in the car made jihoon's heart skip a beat, and they shared one last kiss before jihoon exited the car, noting that seungcheol didn't leave the front of his house until he was inside his house.

jihoon was a tad bit guilty but that won't stop him.

so he continues to be shameless, fishing his phone from his pocket—which he forgot to remove last night— and texted seungcheol.

;;  
—tbc: ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this shit has been in my drafts for too long and i actually wanted to make this as a one shot but im too lazy so the next chapter is gonna come up when i feel motivated to actually finish this ♡


End file.
